


Day 7: Petrichor

by Kittens_secret



Series: SPN tumblr prompt [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poor Crowley, Poor Life Choices, The back story no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens_secret/pseuds/Kittens_secret
Summary: The pleasant, earthy smell after rain.Rating is probably high but there are a few bad words.





	Day 7: Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again for the delay

People always thought Crowley was the bad guy, but he never really wanted to be. Sure he made a deal that led to him going to hell that led to him becoming a demon, but did anyone ever ask why? He had been a tailor, happily married, making something of his shit-show of a life. Then one day he came home early to find his wife with the baker, later when she fell pregnant he was unsure who's child she was truly carrying. The night she told him, would be the first of many to follow where he drank until he couldn't remember. As the child grew it became more apparent the boy was not his, he regretted mistreating the child but in his drunken stupor, he rationalized it. It was no surprise when his wife left him for the baker but she decided to leave him with the bastard instead of taking the boy with her.

One night at the pub a stranger came in saying she could cure anyone's problem, they just had to give her a kiss. He approached her retelling the story of his wife and asked her advice on how he could have done better. She just winked and leaned over for a kiss, in the morning when he swam to consciousness he realized what had happened. For the next ten years, he managed to swim through life, raise the bastard son and put his gift to use.

The night of the 10 year anniversary found him laying in a field with a bottle of something. It had been raining on and off for most of the day yet he didn't care as the dampness crept through his clothes. The earth had this smell to it, no it wasn't the cows, though he could smell them off to the left. It smelled clean and pure, like every bad thing in the world was being washed away. As he lay deeply breathing he heard dogs off in the distance, not unusual but what was unusual were these sounded vicious like they were out for blood. Taking a swig from the bottle he lay it back beside him, it didn't matter to him what dogs sounded like, they weren't his problem. He closed his eyes to keep the world from spinning and just took in the smell of the earth. If he were to die, this is where he would want to go, surrounded by the smell of rain with a bottle in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Please think of leaving a review, they make me happy!


End file.
